


Immortality

by eriathiel



Series: Fools [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriathiel/pseuds/eriathiel
Summary: This wasn’t how it was meant to happen. It was supposed to be on their terms. They were supposed to have time - to ready themselves, to plan, to...say goodbye.Corypheus attacks Skyhold, and the Inquisitor has to deal with readying herself for what is to come without a moment's notice.





	Immortality

This wasn’t how it was meant to happen. It was supposed to be on their terms. They were supposed to have _time_ \- to ready themselves, to plan, to...say goodbye. They would’ve had dinner together, and drinks with everybody, and then she’d spend the night with Cullen. They’d make sure that they’d said and done everything they might want to before...well, before it all might end. All of that flew out the window the moment the mark began to flare, and sickly green light engulfed the War Room. Maker, they didn’t even have their forces.

 

“Inquisitor...We have no forces to send with you. We must wait for our troops to return from the Arbor Wilds,” Cullen looked pale, turning from the window to face her with an expression of pure dread.

 

“Just as Corypheus expects, I suppose,” she breathed.

 

“Who will you take with you?” Leliana was the first to take initiative.

 

“What? Oh,” Evelyn tore her eyes from Cullen’s, turning to her spymaster “Bull, Cole and Cassandra.”

 

“What of Sera or Varric in place of Cole? You’ll have another ranged fighter at your side,” Josephine cut in.

 

“This isn’t a fight we can afford to let him drag out,” she shook her head solemnly “We need to hit him hard and fast. The assault will be harsher if I’m assisted solely by melee combatants. I’ll be more vulnerable if I’m alone on the sidelines, yes, but I can fadestep if needs be - and Bull has really mastered the grappling chain. I should…”

 

She trailed off, stopping her brain’s mile-a-minute trajectory, when she realised she’d nearly assured them that she would be fine. For once, that wasn’t a promise she felt she could make.

 

“I’ll defeat him. I’ll seal the breach,” she settled for.

 

Josephine and Leliana shared a glance before excusing themselves quickly to see to their duties amidst the quickly ensuing chaos, tactfully giving Evelyn and Cullen a few moments alone before they’d have to do the same. Swiftly, Cullen rounded the table and pulled her into his arms. Evelyn returned the embrace with equal vigour, clinging to him and burying her face in his neck like if she held on hard enough, she’d never have to let go. After exhaling shakily, she pulled back a little so she could look up, deep into his eyes.

 

“I love you. I love you _so much_ ,” she confessed softly, as though repeating herself could make up for all the times she may never be there to say it again.

 

At first she thought he might scold her for her words, which were an obvious goodbye, however he seemed to understand her need to say them. Once they left the room, they would be the Inquisitor and her Commander once more, and so she wouldn’t have another chance to say it. Possibly ever.

 

“I love you too,” his voice shook in the same way it had that day in the Chantry, when he mourned the approach of this moment.

 

It sent a jolt of pain through her to hear. Right up until they entered the main hall they held hands tightly, desperate to extend any kind of physical contact whilst they could.

 

“Andraste guide us,” she murmured under her breath as he opened the door and their hands dropped to their sides.

 

Cassandra, Bull and Cole were already waiting for her, Skyhold a buzz of panic, determination and anticipation. Leliana and Josephine fell into step beside Cullen to follow them down to the gates, where they’d be most needed to co-ordinate the chaos and try to keep morale high. Her horse was already saddled and waiting, but Cullen waved away the groom in order to help her mount the mare himself. Nobody seemed to judge them for this slight slip in professionalism - indeed, anybody who did pay them any mind had sympathy written across their faces.

 

Sliding one foot into the stirrup, she accepted his hand and hauled herself onto the horse. When she moved to let go of his hand, his grip tightened.

 

“You _will_ come back,” he spoke.

 

Evelyn inhaled. If he was being strong for her, she could do the same for him.

 

“I will,” she agreed.

 

She certainly hoped so. As the others mounted their own horses, she flashed him the coin he’d gifted her all that time ago. He sighed, as though in acceptance, and let go, taking a step backwards.

 

“Are you alright, Evelyn?” Cassandra spoke up once they were out of earshot.

 

The unusual use of her name touched her, and she mustered a sad smile “I wish we’d had more time.”

 

“You will. Much more.”

 

With a nod, Evelyn forced her mind away from those things, clearing her head for what she knew would be a long battle ahead.

 

* * *

 

 For once, the reception awaiting Evelyn and her inner circle upon their return to Skyhold didn’t make her feel nervous in the slightest, for she wholeheartedly shared in their revelry. It was all over. Or rather, it was all _beginning_. All questions and possibilities concerning the future that had once scared her to consider now thrilled her, after they had all nearly been snatched away by the clawed hand of Corypheus.

 

Her grin was so wide she felt like it might split her face as she climbed the stairs to the keep, covered in blood, sweat and dirt but feeling euphoric. When she reached the top, her eyes met those of her advisors’, who she’d previously feared she might never see again. Josephine, Leliana, and then Cullen. She was stunned when Cullen stepped forward, there and then in front of everybody, and pulled her tightly into his arms. Then she was holding onto him with all her strength, unable to keep back quiet laughter of utter delight that this was _real_ and they now had a future to begin building together.

 

Pulling back a little, probably to make sure she was laughing and not crying, and then matched her grin. Slowly, so he had time to signal it was too far in such a public setting, she tilted her head upwards. The roar of the crowd reached new heights - led by a shout from Bull - when Cullen kissed her fiercely, drawing her up so that her feet almost left the ground.

 

They were Skyhold’s worst kept secret, anyway - neither of their quarters were soundproof, and guards and servants loved to gossip. One celebratory kiss couldn’t hurt. Dorian called a comment that she didn’t hear properly, but decided it did mean the moment was over. Pulling away, she grinned at him before turning to the crowd and raising her staff “Tonight, we celebrate!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on one-shots as a part of my Camp NaNoWriMo attempt, so I'll (hopefully) be pretty active throughout the month!


End file.
